The Tomb
by Historyman 14
Summary: After the fall of the Middle Eastern Federation, a tomb is found. What some soldiers fine will bring about a great evil.
1. Chapter 1

**OOC: I do not own Code Geass, Star Wars, or anything else. Just this story.**

 **2017 a.t.b. Area 18. Formerly Middle Eastern Federation. Syrian Coastal Mountain Range.**

Private Jason Dawn hated the heat. Having been born up in the Yukon would make you get use to the cold. But here he was, in Area 18, out on a patrol in the Coastal Mountain Range of Syria. The MEF had just falling to Princess Cornelia before getting sent to Area 11 after Prince Clovis death. Jason was not here for the fighting, just finish boot-camp around the time of the last battles. After that, he got sent to Syria, and have been on patrol with some of his friends with they officer, Sgt. Bulldog. Yes, his name was Bulldog, and he was a mean SOB. They was 4 others in his squad.

They was Matt Summers. He was from Boston, and was his best friend.

Second was George Johnson, a black man from Area 1. A real smart one.

Third was Vernon Coens, the group bomb man, and a bit of a racist.

Last was Mary Smith, a cute noble girl who join up to get away from her over protected dad. They was a bit of a odd group, but they got the job gone. (Which was mostly patrols with no action.) Not that Jason wanted to get shot at, but he was a solider, and soldiers fight. Right now, the group was in a truck going to some part of the mountains

"20 ponds say we don't get a bit of action today boys...like always." Said Coens. "Why? So i can get your dog tages when a rebel takes your head off?" Mock Mary. "Me? hell no. I be the one to save every ass when i blow up all the bad guys." Said Coens. "Can you two keep it down, we're almost there." Matt said. And he was right, just over the ridge, was the site they was to meet with a another squad over something. What they saw made them look twice. It look to be a site of mass battle, but by the hand of mad man. Bodies of MEF soldiers was everywhere, burn, rip apart, cut in half, eating alive, and a whole lot of other things. Bamides was turn on they sides, with large holes in the sides, as if something had made the hole, and enter. And built into the mountains, was some kind of stone entrance with symbols on it. They was also about 50 Britannian soliders, jeeps, trucks, a few tanks, and even a few Knightmares.

"Damn, i almost feel sorry for these Eighteenths...Not!" Said Coens as the group got out of the truck. "What the hell happen now?" Jason ask to himself. The place looks like a scene from a horror movie, or something. "Don't know, i sure hope that we don't fight what kill all the Arabs." Said Summers as they walk to Bulldog with a officer, and what look like a half mad MEF soldier, saying something in Arabic. "Well, looks who show up. For a whine, i thought you fools got lost." Said the Sgt. The officer step follower. "Well, now that you lot are here, we can get started. I am Major Law. And as you can see, we have a bit of a problem here. A few days ago, our spies learn of a large convoy of sorts heading to this place here. Believing that the Eighteenths was trying to make a last stand of sorts, my forces was sent to deal with them, but when we came here, we found this mess here. We believe what cause...this, comes from what looks to be some sort of tomb. The Emperor have gave us the green light to send some soldiers in, and see whats inside. That's where you come in."

The 5 looks at each other. Coens try to talk his way out, but got yell at over it. The squad got ready, and made they way over. As they walk to the entrance, the Arab started to go crazy, yelling at the top of his lungs. " لا تدخل! لا تدخل! يجب على الله الملك قتلنا جميعا !" Jason did not know a word of Arabic, but it sounded real bad. As they enetr, he saw that the symbols look something like hieroglyphs. Why was they hieroglyphs in Syria. Just...odd. The squad enter the tomb, flashlights on. "Man, this place is cold. Can someone turn up the heat?" Compare Coens. "Hey man, keep it down." Said Johnson was they move the hallway, getting more dark as they go. As they did, the walls become cove in more, and more hieroglyphs. Now, no one knew how to read hieroglyphs, but it looked to be about some dark skin guy. They soon enter a large open room. They was a large statue of what looked to be the same man. It was had on a hat that look like a Khepresh. It also had a wand looking thing with a Ruby. "Pay day boys." said Coens as he try to get the ruby, and Johnson trying to stop him.

Jason was about to say something, when his eye saw something. "Um...guys." Matt, and Mary came over, and saw what he was taking about. On the wall, was a mummy. Or what looked like a mummy. It had no bandages, it's skin was all rotted. It arms was cross, and it a weapon in it hand, a sword. It was then they realize that the walls was line up with these things, all having a weapon of some kind. They all look like they was...waiting for something to happen. It was then that Jason realize something. "Guys! I don't think..." Too late. Vernon got his hands on the Rudy. Suddenly, the whole place rock.

 **"WHO DARES ENTER MY TOMB! WHO DARES TRY TO TAKE MY KNOWLEDGE AWAY FROM ME! YOU SHALL DIE FOR THIS!"** Yell some god awful voice. Everyone hold they ears in pain over what God knows what it was. **"RISE MY SOLDIERS! KILL THOUS FOOLISH ENOUGH TO TAKE WHAT IS MY!"** All the dead mummy soldiers turn they heads at the Britannians soldiers, readying they ancient weapons. With a inhuman war-cry, they rush the squad. "What the holy hell!?" Yells Vernon as he and others open fires with they guns. As it turn out, 21st Century was much better then ancient Egyptian weapons. By pure luck, they take down the undead soldiers. "OK..what the fuck!" Yells Mary. "This is mess up!" Johnson then hits Coens right across the face. "This is your fault! You the one that took the ruby, and piss of God's knows what!" He yells at the man as the others pull them apart. "Hey! How should i know that! Besides, we got them, so what co..." That's when a stinger went right through Matt. The others look in horror as they saw a scorpion the size of a Knightmare, with it's stinger in Matt. It threw Matt at a wall, whine the others made a run for. The scorpion saw it's prey trying to get away, so it goes after it. The Britannian quickly gets lost, as the scorpion gets closer. "HQ! HQ are you they!? We need some help here!" George calls over his radio, but static is heard. "Great! Thanks to you! We are fuck!" Yells Mary at Coens. They soon enter a another open room, this one with a bridge over them. The group could hear the scorpion getting even more closer.

"I got it!" Yells Vernon as he sets up C4 on the bridge. The others just gets ready behind a falling Djed pillar. The scorpion sees them, and charges. Just as it is under the bridge, Coens sets off the C4, the bridge falls on the monster. It looks like Vernon just save the day. "See?" He said as he walks onto the rubble. "I told you i save your sorry asses sooner, or la..." He was cut off when the scorpion bust out from the rubble, and cuts Vernon in half with it's pincers. The 3 opens fires with everything they got at the thing. It only makes the scorpion even more piss off. The exit of this room suddenly start to close. "Move!" Yells Jason. The groups makes a mad run to the exit. Jason and Mary gets to the the other side. Johnson almost got they, but the scorpion grabs Johnson by the leg, and pulls him to the room as the door shuts.

The last two just look at each other. "What...what the hell do we got?" Jason said to himself as he starts to cry a little. Mary looks at him, then kicks him. "What the hell?!" "Listen! You are a solider! WE are Soliders! I don't know what the hell is going on, but we are NOT Dying here! We are going to get the hell out of here, and go home. Got it?" Jason look at her, and is able to pull himself together. "Got it."

The two walks down the hallways for a whine before coming to a folk in the path. "So...left, or ri..." Before Jason could finish, a part of the wall move, and out came a another undead solider. This one was different. It was a woman, not as bad rotting as the others, and had a lot of knives. It jumps into the air, sending two knives at the two soldiers guns, destroying them. It lands Mary, but Mary push the mummy woman off. "Go! I got this creep." She said as she pull out her own knife. Jason was about protest, but knew he must go. He ran down the hallway to his right. He stops just in time to hear Mary cry out in pain, then ending.

It was just him one. One man in this living nightmare. He is about to break down again when he sees a set of doors. They was all big as the doors to the throneroom in Pendragon. He slowly walks open to them. They open, just enough for someone like him to enter. It's large room, bookshelves fill with books, and scrolls, maps was on a side of the wall, Hieroglyphs cover just about everything. Statues of Sekhmet, Seth, Anubis, and one, or two of Isis, and Thoth, was line up on the walls, and a few other places. At the end of the room, was a large sarcophagus. It looked sort of plain, but was also cover in hieroglyphs. Jason was just looking for a way out of this place. He goes over to bookshelves, takes out one. Suddenly, the place rocks once more, but this time it's even worst. Bookshelves fall over, parts of the ceiling falls off. The top of the sarcophagus bust opens, and out comes what looked like a zombie. It's skin was dark pale, it had red eyes, it had a Khepresh, a shendyt, metal boots, a ward with a ruby at the end, and a skull like face.

 **"HOW DARE YOU!"** The thing yells at Jason. Jason try to run, but the thing just looks at the door, and shuts. **"YOU THINK YOU COULD TAKE MY LIFE'S WORK AND GET AWAY!"** The things sends a fireball at Jason. Jason is able to dodge it. The zombie thing just keep throwing fire balls at him, and Jason would dodge them. Jason then got the idea and stands in front of a bookcase. The thing stops, and just looks at him. It then lifts his hand, and the bookcase was sent flying at Jason, landing on him. Jason knows he broken more then a few bones. The thing lifts the bookcase up him, and grabs him by the neck. **"Now...tell me...who sent you! The** **Kreia woman!? The one who no jaw? TALK!"** "I...don't know...what you...talking about." Jason was trying to draw breath, but was having a real hard time thanks to the zombie thing. **"Hmm...no matter. You, or no one else will have my knowledge. NEVER!"**

They was fire.

And Jason life ending.

* * *

 **One hour later.**

Andeddu, former head priest of Egypt, and the Pharaoh, master of the Dark Arts, and one of the greatest sorcerers on the face of the world, look out at the sight before him. After killing that foolish boy, he got his other warriors, and creatures, and attack these...Britannians, and...Knightmares. Whine his undead warriors got beat rather easy to the Knightmares, his scorpions, and other monsters make quick work of them. Now, what to do? Before it was just one, or two that try to take his books and scrolls. Now some Empire was trying to take them. They always wanted his knowledge! His powers! His abilities! Like the other priests in Thebes, and Memphis. They ALWAYS wanted what was rightfully his! He MUST keep his work safe! First, he shall go to his fortress, and see if any of his cult are still alive, and then...build a Empire. That was it. If he show his power to the world, they would stay away from his work. No one shall ever have his knowledge.

* * *

 _"Ra..it's_ _Andeddu."_

 _"I know, Thoth. he has set out to build a Empire."_

 _"That mad mortal? Why? He only cares about that collection."  
_

 _"And now, Isis, he whats to build a Empire of sorts."_

 _"How big?"_

 _"Even i do not know, but it could rule all of the Earth."_

 _"Then what shall we do? We have not acted since_ _Cleopatra."_

 _"And now is the time to act. Thoth, go find Horus, Bastet, and a few others whose names are on this scroll ."_

 _"Why not call a meeting with everybody?"_

 _"Because i fear Set shall use this to his own gain."_

 _"I would not be surprise if he had anything to do with Andeddu plan."_

 _"We do not know if he did, but i am sure he shall use it to his own gain. Now go_ _Thoth."_

 _"I shall gather them as soon as i can."_

 _'Good. Now Isis. I think i need to see Osiris, and Anubis."_


	2. Chapter 2

**OOC: I do not own Code Geass, Star Wars, or anything else. Just this story.**

 **2017 a.t.b. Area 18. Formerly Middle Eastern Federation. Syrian Coastal Mountain Range. Andeddu stronghold.**

Andeddu look at the Mediterranean Sea as he travel on his giant scorpion with his undead warriors and monsters. He had try to get some of his warriors to use some of thous odd...knightmares, and thous other devices, but they could not. He needed to know how they work, and soon if he was to set out in his plans.

The group soon reach the fortress, and as Andeddu expected, it was in total ruins. Most of the walls had falling. Half of the buildings had also falling. And his cult was nowhere to be found. He had hope at least a few of his followers was around, but no matter. He would build a new cult soon enough. He steps on his scorpion, and heading to the central of the stronghold. Suddenly, 3 mad looking men. arm with wooden clubs, rush at him. He sends a fireball at one, and a wall of wind at the other two. The first one burns whine the other two try to get up, but are cut down by his undead warriors. He looks at the face of one of the mad man. Members of his cult due to the face marks. So it seem his cult did make it to this time, but over the years, become insane and mad. Still, he did not care that much.

As his warriors kill any mad cult members they found, Andeddu made his way to the main building. When he built this place, he put the most effort in building the main building, for it was home to much of his knowledge, so it was very well built, and he put at least a dozen spells on it to keep it safe. Yes, parts of it was a bit ruin, but for the most part, it look fine. He unlocks the main doors and goes right to the roof. The altar, and columns was still good. He lights the fire in the altar, and around it, draw the symbols around and on the columns, and then starting a chant.

 _ **"Oh Sands of Time. I have been away for many sun rises and sets. I now walk in a new era. I understand very little of this time. Show me your knowledge. Show me what i have not see for so long. Sands of Time! Show me your history!"** _ And with that, Andeddu, show history.

He saw Egypt power growing weakener and weakener.

He saw a city burning to the ground and a great wooden horse.

He saw a Greek man build a great empire.

He saw a brother kill his brother for the right to name a city on a river.

He saw that same city would one of the largest and greatest empires in the world. Even Egypt would fall under it.

He saw a man try to take over a island, but falling due to the power of Geass.

He saw that island grow and become powerful.

He saw a Green hair woman becoming immortal.

He saw it's colonies across the sea rise up, only to fail.

He saw a nation fall to revolution and a man take power.

He saw that same man had a military mind like no other, taking over nation after nation, like Egypt.

He saw the island nation trying to stop that man, only to fail, it's navy destroy, and the island fall.

He saw the island leader felling to it's colonies.

He saw it build a empire that would would rule under such large amounts of land.

He saw two brothers, losing they mother, making them plan to rid the world of lies.

He saw the younger brother kill his older brother wife, and then cover it up, but failing.

He saw the mother putting her soul in a another body to save herself.

He saw a embitter son yelling at his father, the older brother, only to be sent to a another island nation with his sister.

He saw the Empire take over the island nation, but the real reasons are hiding well from the public.

He saw a another son killing his father to end the war.

He saw the embitter son yelling he destroy the empire to the son who killed his father.

He saw a older brother plans on making the world live in fear to end war.

He saw two sisters. One of peace. The other was of war.

He saw the people of the island nation forming rebel to try to gain freedom.

And then it's stop. Andeddu drops to his knees. Seeing the past like that was something that always took much power, hunt his dead body. Use a ton of magic. He needed to rest, but after, he come up with something that could take on the knigmares thing till he could understand them. He call out one of his officers. Now, this undead one could think for itself. "Yes, my Immortal-God King?" It said as Andeddu pull himself up. **"You are to send men to unearth the mass graves of my armies so they can fight for me once more. Also send spies to the nearest cities to gain knowledge of they tools. Bring some of they tools as well. Rebuild the** **stronghold. Turn on the fires of the forge, and much more."** He said to the officer. "Yes, my Immortal-God Kind." He turn to do thous thing as Andeddu head to the main building sleeping quarters. After he get back his strength back, he had more then a few ideas in mind for what is to come.

And from a afar, a man with a head that looked like a mix of animals smile.

* * *

 _"Set is gone."_

 _"I am not_ _surprise. Do you know where he has gone,_ _Neith?"_

 _"No Ra, but i and Wepwawet think he may be in the mortal world."_

 _"Then i think we must put all our energy in stopping Andeddu till Set show himself."_

 _"But Ra, We must deal with Set now!"_

 _"Calm yourself Isis. We all now know Set is backing_ _Andeddu, but we must deal with Andeddu first."_

 _"...Fine."_

 _"What is our course of action? We can fight Andeddu. It would be braking the rules."_

 _"Yes, but i have found what the mortals call a 'loophole.' We can go to Earth, and help the mortals fight him."_

 _"That can work,_ _Thoth, but what of the others?"_

 _"They do not what war Bastet, but they shall try something, so we must be ready for that."_

 _"And this is way i call you all here. Horus, Bastet, Sekhmet, Anubis. You shall go to the mortal world and help the ones pick to stop_ _Andeddu and Set."_

 _Forgive Ra, but this not possible. One only cares about destroying his empire. One is a traitor to his people. One whats the world to be black and white. One sees the world as a small child, and whats to control her sister and people around her, and hates magic! They are not warriors!"_

 _"Sekhmet. Have faith. This shall not be easy, but we shall stop Set, and his mad_ _priest, on my father's name!"_

 _"Whatever you say..."_

 _"Now, if that is out of the way._ _Ptah shall give you weapons and equipment you shall give to them._ _Thoth shall give you scrolls they shall need."_

 _"Why not just take them here, Ra? Or make a realm for them?"_

 _"It would be much better,Anubis, but mortals are not allowed in our realms since the talks."_

 _"Tell that to Zeus, or Aphrodite..."_

 _"I know, Sekhmet, but we do not pass the issue. The others may see Set and_ _Andeddu as something of our doing. Now go."_


End file.
